Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Gallery
Images and videos of the demonic centaur Tirek from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Gallery Season 4 Rare Find encounters cloaked Tirek S4E25.png Cloaked_Tirek_'is_he_friend_or_is_he_foe_'_S4E25.png Lord_Tirek_introduces_himself_S4E25.png|Lord Tirek introducing himself. Tirek_absorbing_Rare_Find's_magic_S4E25.png Tirek_consuming_unicorn_magic_S4E25.png Tirek_growing_in_size_S4E25.png Tirek's eyes glowing yellow S4E25.png Tirek_and_Scorpan_arrive_in_Equestria_S4E25.png|Tirek and his brother, Scorpan, arriving to conquer Equestria. Scorpan_tries_to_convince_Tirek_S4E25.png|Scorpan tries to convince Tirek to abandon their plan... Tirek_disregards_Scorpan's_pleas_S4E25.png|...but Tirek refuses. Tirek_banished_to_Tartarus_S4E25.png|Tirek's first defeat in being imprisoned in Tartarus. Tirek grows even more S4E25.png Tirek closes in on pony Discord S4E25.png|Tirek closing in on Discord (who is disguised as a pony) Tirek_squinting_his_eyes_at_Discord_S4E25.png Tirek_'I_commend_you_on_your_escape'_S4E25.png Tirek_shocked_and_confused_at_Discord_S4E25.png Tirek_angry_at_Discord_with_chains_on_his_hands_S4E25.png Tirek_firing_upon_Discord_with_magic_S4E25.png Tirek_'I_should_have_known'_S4E25.png Discord_'just_between_the_two_of_us'_S4E25.png Tirek_'surprised_that_someone_with_your_intellect'_S4E25.png Tirek_'I've_seen_this_before'_S4E25.png Tirek buttering up Discord S4E25.png|Tirek convincing Discord into joining him. Tirek_scoffing_friendship_S4E25.png Tirek offers Discord freedom S4E25.png Tirek_'nothing_would_give_me_greater_pleasure'_S4E25.png Tirek_bowing_down_to_Discord_S4E25.png Tirek_calls_Discord_a_'pony_errand-boy'_S4E25.png Tirek_reveals_himself_S4E25.png|Triek revealing himself to the ponies. Tirek_in_anticipation_S4E25.png Tirek sucking in unicorn magic S4E25.png|Tirek devouring the unicorns' magic. Tirek_grows_even_stronger_S4E25.png Tirek_absorbing_Pegasi_magic_S4E25.png|Tirek devouring Pegasai magic. Tirek_emerges_from_the_saloon_S4E25.png Tirek looking at Earth ponies menacingly S4E25.png Tirek_'What_can't_be_right_'_S4E26.png Discord_'Carry_on'_S4E26.png Tirek_sucking_away_the_guard's_magic_S4E26.png Tirek_'Abandoning_his_true_nature'_S4E26.png Tirek_smiling_S4E26.png|Tirek's evil grin. Tirek_holding_Shining's_muzzle_S4E26.png Tirek sucks out Shining's magic S4E26.png|Tirek eating Shining Armor's magic. Tirek_'Why_don't_you_go_and_have_a_little_fun_'_S4E26.png Tirek_destroys_the_door_S4E26.png Tirek_facing_the_princesses_S4E26.png Tirek_levitating_Celestia_S4E26.png Tirek_trying_to_suck_out_Celestia's_magic_S4E26.png|Tirek trying to suck Princess Celestia's magic... Tirek_'What_have_you_done_'_S4E26.png|...before realizing that she doesn't have her magic. Tirek_trying_to_suck_out_Luna's_magic_S4E26.png|Tirek trying to suck Princess Luna's magic but to no avail. Tirek_trying_to_suck_out_Cadance's_magic_S4E26.png|Tirek trying to suck Princess Cadance's magic but still to no avail. Tirek_shouting_S4E26.png|"WHERE..." Tirek_'is_your_magic_!'_S4E26.png|"IS YOUR MAGIC!" Tirek sitting at the throne S4E26.png|Tirek teasing the three Princesses on his "victory". Tirek with orbs showcasing each of the pony races S4E26.png|Tirek with orbs showcasing each of the pony races. Tirek_conjuring_up_a_portal_to_Tartarus_S4E26.png|Tirek sending the princesses to Tartarus. Tirek_smile_S4E26.png Tirek_taking_off_his_medallion_S4E26.png Tirek_wearing_Discord_his_medallion_S4E26.png|Tirek giving Discord his medallion. Tirek_'Amusing'_S4E26.png Tirek_sees_something_S4E26.png Tirek_looking_at_stained_glass_window_showing_Twilight_S4E26.png Tirek_pointing_at_stained_glass_window_S4E26.png Tirek_pointing_at_Discord_S4E26.png Tirek_grabbing_Discord's_neck_S4E26.png Discord tells Tirek about Princess Twilight.png Tirek_'Not_for_much_longer'_S4E26.png|"Not for much longer." Tirek_using_magic_S4E26.png Tirek_'You've_gathered_up_all_of_them'_S4E26.png Tirek_using_his_magic_S4E26.png Tirek_sucking_away_all_the_magic_of_Twilight's_friends_S4E26.png|Tirek devouring Twilight's friends' magic. Tirek_growing_in_size_S4E26.png Tirek_'Who_said_anything_about_us_'_S4E26.png|Tirek revealing his deception to Discord. Tirek_levitating_Discord_S4E26.png Tirek's_eyes_S4E26.png Close-up of Tirek's eyes S4E26.png Discord's_magic_getting_sucked_away_by_Tirek_S4E26.png|Tirek devouring Discord's magic. Tirek_'It_is_as_worthless_as_he_is'_S4E26.png Tirek_walks_away_S4E26.png Tirek_'You_have_something_that_belongs_to_me!'_S4E26.png Twilight_and_Tirek_face-to-face_S4E26.png|Twilight Sparkle vs Lord Tirek. Tirek_sees_that_Twilight_has_disappeared_S4E26.png Tirek_trying_to_overcome_the_magic_beam's_force_S4E26.png Tirek_rises_up_S4E26.png Tirek_'Now_I_understand'_S4E26.png|Tirek realizing that the princesses' magic is in Twilight. Tirek_shooting_magic_beam_S4E26.png Tirek's_face_being_shot_by_laser_beam_S4E26.png Tirek_pushes_Twilight's_magic_beam_away_S4E26.png Tirek throws Twilight towards the mountain S4E26.png Tirek_throws_himself_towards_the_mountain_S4E26.png Tirek lifts a piece of the earth S4E26.png Tirek_about_to_smash_the_ground_S4E26.png Tirek_smashes_the_ground_S4E26.png Tirek_shoots_out_a_magic_beam_S4E26.png Twilight_and_Tirek_face-to-face_with_each_other_S4E26.png Twilight_facing_Tirek_S4E26.png Twilight's_friends_trapped_in_bubble_prisons_S4E26.png Tirek_'Their_release_for_all_the_Alicorn_magic_in_Equestria'_S4E26.png|Tirek bargains for the Alicorn magic in exchange for Twilight's friends. Tirek wants an answer.png|"I want an answer, and I WANT IT NOW!!!" Tirek_'As_you_wish'_S4E26.png Discord_'If_that's_what_you_want'_S4E26.png Tirek about to take away all the alicorn magic S4E26.png Tirek sucking away all the alicorn magic from Twilight S4E26.png|Tirek devouring Twilight's magic, along with all the Alicorn magic. Tirek consuming the alicorn magic S4E26.png Tirek growing much bigger S4E26.png Tirek_becoming_even_more_powerful_S4E26.png Tirek_destroying_the_trees_S4E26.png Tirek sees the Mane 6 powered up S4E26.png Tirek about to shoot a laser beam S4E26.png Tirek_shooting_laser_beam_at_the_Mane_6_S4E26.png Tirek_pointing_at_the_Mane_6_S4E26.png Tirek_defeated_S4E26.png Tirek_becoming_less_powerful_S4E26.png Tirek_becoming_less_powerful_2_S4E26.png Tirek_becoming_less_powerful_3_S4E26.png Tirek_imprisoned_S4E26.png|Tirek's second defeat in being sent back to Tartarus. Cerberus on guard S4E26.png Season 5 Tirek_blasts_some_forests_S5E26.png|Tirek Season 8 Mane_Seven_climb_steps_to_Tirek's_prison_S8E25.png Lord_Tirek_sees_the_ponies_appear_S8E25.png Lord_Tirek_'delicious_power'_S8E25.png Tirek_'you_think_I'd_still_be_locked_up'_S8E25.png Tirek makes a conniving smirk S8E25.png Tirek_offers_info_in_exchange_for_freedom_S8E25.png|Tirek bargaining for his freedom in exchange for information. Lord Tirek bargaining with Twilight S8E25.png Rainbow_'nopony_can_open_the_door'_S8E25.png Lord_Tirek_taunting_the_Mane_Six_S8E25.png Lord_Tirek_'well,_for_you'_S8E25.png Lord_Tirek_'we're_pen_pals'_S8E25.png Tirek_delighted_at_his_protege's_plan_S8E25.png Tirek_getting_in_Pinkie_Pie's_face_S8E25.png Lord_Tirek_'oh,_why_not_'_S8E25.png Lord_Tirek_'her_name_is...'_S8E25.png|Tirek revealing his protege is Cozy Glow. Lord_Tirek_having_a_sadistic_laugh_S8E26.png|Tirek laughing at the Mane Six and Spike's misfortune at falling for Cozy Glow's tricks. Tirek_'draining_your_precious_world'_S8E26.png Lord_Tirek_'was_inspiring!'_S8E26.png Lord_Tirek_cackling_with_delight_S8E26.png Spike_'there's_seven_of_us'_S8E26.png Lord_Tirek_gloating_to_the_ponies_S8E26.png Tirek_'six_of_you_will_be_trapped_here!'_S8E26.png Lord_Tirek_gloating_in_Twilight's_face_S8E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_'exactly'_S8E26.png Lord_Tirek_making_a_realization_S8E26.png Tirek_'hadn't_thought_of_it_like_that'_S8E26.png|Tirek realizing that trapping the Mane Six and Spike is the biggest mistake. Pinkie_Pie_appears_with_birthday_cake_S8E26.png Pinkie_pouring_tea_for_Lord_Tirek_S8E26.png|Pinkie Pie annoying Tirek. Pinkie 'I can do this all eternity' S8E26.png|Pinkie Pie revealing to Tirek that she'll annoy him for all eternity. Tirek's_eyes_widen_with_horror_S8E26.png Lord_Tirek_yelling_'fine!'_S8E26.png|Tirek finally gives in to help the Mane Six and Spike escape. Tirek_agrees_to_help_the_ponies_escape_S8E26.png Pinkie_crashing_cymbals_next_to_Tirek_S8E26.png Lord_Tirek_'just_get_on_with_it!'_S8E26.png|"Just get on with it!" Pinkie_Pie_'there's_your_cue'_S8E26.png Lord_Tirek_charging_his_magic_S8E26.png Pinkie_Pie_thanking_Tirek_for_his_help_S8E26.png Wisps of magic float around Tartarus S8E26.png Tirek_reaching_for_Equestrian_magic_S8E26.png Tirek's_magic_slaps_him_in_the_face_S8E26.png|Tirek getting hit in the face by his own magic. Cerberus_lying_next_to_Tirek's_cage_S8E26.png Lord_Tirek_'of_course_it's_boring'_S8E26.png|"Of course it's boring here now..." Tirek_'at_least_you're_not_in_a_cage!'_S8E26.png|"...but at least you're not in a cage!" Lord Tirek notices a bright light S8E26.png|Tirek notices Princess Luna's arrival. Lord Tirek surprised by Luna's arrival S8E26.png Season 9 Distance_view_of_Tartarus_S9E1.png Tirek_corrects_Cozy_Glow_on_his_title_S9E1.png|"It is Lord Tirek..." Lord_Tirek_'what_is_it_now_'_S9E1.png|"...and what is it now?" Cozy_makes_a_sculpture_of_herself_and_Tirek_S9E1.png|A sculpture of Tirek and Cozy Glow. Tirek_rolling_his_eyes_at_Cozy_Glow_S9E1.png|Tirek getting annoyed by Cozy Glow. Lord_Tirek_bored_and_miserable_S9E1.png Tirek_vanishing_in_black_smoke_S9E1.png Tirek_and_Cozy_Glow_disoriented_S9E1.png Tirek_and_Cozy_Glow_looking_at_Chrysalis_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_rolls_her_eyes_at_Lord_Tirek_S9E1.png|"See, she gets it." Wide_view_of_Grogar's_lair_S9E1.png Chrysalis_standing_before_Tirek_and_Cozy_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_afraid_of_Queen_Chrysalis_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_grins_nervously_at_Chrysalis_S9E1.png Chrysalis_shocked_Tirek_and_Cozy_were_in_Tartarus_S9E1.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_see_swirl_of_smoke_S9E1.png Chrysalis_and_Tirek_threatening_King_Sombra_S9E1.png Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_notice_a_silhouette_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_watching_Grogar_arrive_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_afraid_of_Grogar_S9E1.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_gasp_in_surprise_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'I've_heard_of_you'_S9E1.png|The villains shocked that Grogar is real. The_villains_approach_Grogar's_table_S9E1.png Grogar_assembles_a_league_of_villains_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_'doesn't_ring_any_bells'_S9E1.png Grogar_angrily_corrects_Cozy_Glow_S9E1.png Grogar_glaring_down_at_Cozy_Glow_S9E1.png|Tirek's body in the background. Cozy_Glow_fearful_of_Grogar_S9E1.png Villains_gathered_around_Grogar's_table_S9E1.png Magic_sphere_lands_in_Tirek's_hands_S9E1.png|Tirek is given a magic sphere by Grogar. Lord_Tirek_devours_the_sphere_of_magic_S9E1.png|Tirek devours the magic sphere in desperation. Lord_Tirek_changing_form_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_powers_up_to_second_form_S9E1.png|Tirek transformed back into his second form. Lord_Tirek_kissing_his_muscles_S9E1.png Tirek_'ancient_and_extremely_powerful'_S9E1.png Tirek_telling_Cozy_the_legend_of_Grogar_S9E1.png Sombra_'the_first_Emperor_of_Equestria'_S9E1.png Tirek_offended_by_Cozy_Glow's_remark_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_'what_'temporarily'_means'_S9E1.png Grogar_shouts_'silence!'_at_Cozy_Glow_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_under_Lord_Tirek's_fur_S9E1.png Grogar_walks_to_top_of_lair_pedestal_S9E1.png Grogar_looks_down_on_other_villains_S9E1.png Grogar_belittling_the_other_villains_S9E1.png Villains_offended_by_Grogar's_words_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_'they_are_annoyingly_lucky'_S9E1.png|"Because they are annoyingly lucky." Grogar_addressing_his_fellow_villains_S9E1.png Grogar_'I_suggest_nothing'_S9E1.png Grogar_'I_demand_that_you_join_me'_S9E1.png Grogar_'Equestria_will_be_ours!'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_challenging_Grogar_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'I_will_destroy_any_pony'_S9E1.png Grogar_'I_shall_send_you_there_myself'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'this_is_a_waste_of_time'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_acting_pompous_S9E1.png King_Sombra_continues_to_act_arrogant_S9E1.png Sombra_gets_transported_by_Grogar's_magic_S9E1.png Grogar_leaving_the_rest_of_the_villains_S9E1.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_raise_eyebrows_at_each_other_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_'I_know_all_about_that!'_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_sitting_on_Tirek's_shoulder_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_flicks_Cozy_Glow_off_his_shoulder_S9E1.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_holding_hooves_S9E2.png Cozy_'something_nice_about_changelings'_S9E2.png Cozy_'something_nice_about_ponies'_S9E2.png Queen_Chrysalis_shouting_'never!'_S9E2.png Cozy_annoyed_by_lack_of_cooperation_S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_hear_Grogar_return_S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_stop_holding_hooves_S9E2.png Queen_Chrysalis_'what_of_King_Sombra_'_S9E2.png Lord_Tirek_'did_he_succeed_'_S9E2.png|"Did he succeed?" Grogar_leans_over_his_crystal_ball_table_S9E2.png Grogar_'a_warning_to_those_who_doubt'_S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_smile_nervously_S9E2.png|Queen Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow fearfully join Grogar's plan. Grogar_cements_his_alliance_of_villains_S9E2.png Grogar_'bring_Equestria_to_its_knees!'_S9E2.png Grogar_laughing_maniacally_S9E2.png Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis look at each other S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_laugh_nervously_S9E2.png Tirek_complains_to_Grogar_about_Cozy_S9E8.png Grogar_'anything_any_of_you_say'_S9E8.png Tirek_angrily_walks_past_Grogar_S9E8.png Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_in_lounge_area_S9E8.png Grogar_giving_orders_to_his_minions_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_talk_over_each_other_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_blasted_with_magic_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_are_silenced_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_in_nervous_silence_S9E8.png|Queen Chryslais, Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow silenced by Grogar. Grogar_'you_must_learn_to_work_together!'_S9E8.png Grogar_'what_you_so_greatly_desire'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow's_banner_of_villains_S9E8.png|Tirek on Cozy Glow's banner. Cozy_Glow_'no_way_he_could_survive'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_hears_Tirek_off-screen_S9E8.png Picture_of_Lord_Tirek's_final_form_S9E8.png|Tirek's final form in a picture. Lord_Tirek_lifting_weights_S9E8.png|Tirek lifting weights to get back into his final form. Cozy_Glow_finds_Tirek_weightlifting_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'absorbed_the_life_force'_S9E8.png|Tirek getting annoyed by Cozy Glow's interruption. Cozy_Glow_sits_on_Tirek's_barbell_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_glaring_at_Cozy_Glow_S9E8.png|Tirek's angry glare. Cozy_Glow_disturbing_Tirek's_workout_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'Grogar_left_me_in_charge'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'no,_he_didn't'_S9E8.png|Tirek telling Cozy Glow that Grogar didn't leave her in charge. Cozy_Glow_giggling_at_Lord_Tirek_S9E8.png Cozy_'someone's_a_real_grumpy-taur'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_patting_Tirek's_forehead_S9E8.png Tirek_getting_annoyed_at_Cozy_Glow_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'I_could_just_stay_and_offer'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_kicks_Cozy_Glow_off_of_him_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'I'll_join_your_meeting'_S9E8.png|Tirek finally gives in to join the meeting. Lord_Tirek_tells_Cozy_Glow_to_leave_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'see_you_soon!'_S9E8.png Cozy_holds_a_meeting_with_Tirek_and_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'we_need_to_trust_each_other'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_'stop_trying_to_absorb_my_essence!'_S9E8.png|Tirek devouring Chrysalis' magic. Lord_Tirek_spits_magic_on_a_cupcake_S9E8.png|Tirek spitting Chrysalis' magic onto a cupcake. Lord_Tirek_sets_his_cupcake_down_S9E8.png|Tirek playing innocent. Lord_Tirek_points_the_finger_at_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'how_dare_I_!'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_'to_whom_you_are_speaking'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_eating_Tirek's_magic_cupcake_S9E8.png Chrysalis_eats_a_cupcake_in_Tirek's_face_S9E8.png|Tirek disgusted by Chrysalis eating her magic on the cupcake. Lord_Tirek_'how_could_I_not_'_S9E8.png|"How could I not?" Tirek_pointing_at_Chrysalis'_log_of_wood_S9E8.png|"You tell your log every five minutes." Tirek_and_Chrysalis_'no,_he_didn't!'_S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis and Tirek telling Cozy Glow once more that Grogar didn't leave her in charge. Close-up_on_Cozy_Glow's_villain_banner_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_sit_bitterly_at_the_table_S9E8.png Lights_dim_around_the_villains_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_enters_the_spotlight_S9E8.png Cozy_singing_with_plate_of_cupcakes_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'time_to_try_something_new'_S9E8.png Cozy_knocks_the_cupcake_tower_over_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_tosses_the_cupcakes_away_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_brooding_in_the_dark_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_puts_a_hoof_around_Tirek_S9E8.png Cozy_puts_Tirek_and_Chrysalis'_hands_in_the_middle_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_singing_'work_together'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'no_thanks,_no_way'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_enters_the_spotlight_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_pointing_at_his_head_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_flexing_his_muscles_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_singing_'I_don't_need'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_pointing_at_Queen_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Chrysalis_'I_guess_we'll_downplay'_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_levitates_Tirek_around_S9E8.png Chrysalis_looking_at_Tirek's_backside_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_glaring;_Chrysalis_grinning_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_appears_on_stack_of_crates_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'a_better_way_to_be_bad'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_and_Tirek_'do_we_really_need'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_hovering_by_her_banner_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_singing_as_she_flies_S9E8.png Cozy_flying_toward_the_fourth_wall_S9E8.png Chrysalis_falling_from_a_high_ledge_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_about_to_catch_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Tirek_steps_to_side;_Chrysalis_hits_the_ground_S9E8.png Tirek_feigning_shock_at_Chrysalis'_fall_S9E8.png Chrysalis_and_Tirek_doing_a_trust_walk_S9E8.png Chrysalis_shoves_Tirek_down_the_stairs_S9E8.png Tirek_falls_face-first_on_the_ground_S9E8.png Cozy_makes_a_smile_with_Tirek's_face_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_grabbing_Cozy_Glow_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_throttling_Cozy_Glow_S9E8.png Cozy,_Chrysalis,_and_Tirek_on_a_tightrope_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_starting_to_lose_his_balance_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_fall_off_the_tightrope_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_making_air_quotes_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_unamused_in_the_water_S9E8.png Cozy_stands_on_Tirek_and_Chrysalis'_heads_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'would_you_just_go_away_'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_flexing_his_small_muscles_S9E8.png Tirek_sad_over_his_lack_of_physique_S9E8.png Tirek_sees_his_final_form_in_the_mirror_S9E8.png Tirek_flexes_muscles_and_breaks_the_mirror_S9E8.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_teaming_up_S9E8.png Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_stomp_on_the_dolls_S9E8.png Tirek,_Chrysalis,_and_Cozy_laughing_evilly_S9E8.png Tirek_punches_stuffing_out_of_Rainbow_doll_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_joins_hands_with_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_happily_singing_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_happily_singing_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_interrupts_the_song_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_join_hands_without_Cozy_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_sings_'this_is_my_thing'_S9E8.png Spotlight_focuses_on_Queen_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Chrysalis_forces_Tirek_and_Cozy_to_bow_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'I_will_rule_this_triad'_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_exclude_Cozy_from_song_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_'not_any_longer!'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_leaping_at_Queen_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Chrysalis_forces_Tirek_and_Cozy_on_the_floor_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'now_you're_making_me_mad'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'won't_the_ponies_be_sad_'_S9E8.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_dancing_with_dolls_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_posing_dramatically_S9E8.png Twilight_doll's_head_falls_off_in_Cozy's_hooves_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'you_stepped_on_my_cue!'_S9E8.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_arguing_again_S9E8.png Tirek,_Chrysalis,_and_Cozy_startled_by_Grogar_S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy and Grogar (S9E8).png Tirek_'assuming_you_even_have_a_plan'_S9E8.png Grogar_giving_his_minions_an_assignment_S9E8.png Tirek,_Chrysalis,_and_Cozy_listen_to_Grogar_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_jabs_Chrysalis_with_his_elbow_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_shoves_back_against_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Tirek,_Chrysalis,_and_Cozy_still_don't_get_along_S9E8.png Grogar_'against_this_item'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_steps_in_front_of_Tirek_and_Cozy_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_shoves_Cozy_Glow_aside_S9E8.png Tirek_remembers_being_all-powerful_S9E8.png|Tirek suggests that he leads the villains for the mission. Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_argue_yet_again_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_arguing_again_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_blown_backward_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_pinned_to_the_wall_S9E8.png Grogar_slams_his_hoof_on_the_ground_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_under_Grogar's_thrall_S9E8.png Chrysalis_struggles_against_Grogar's_binds_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Cozy_Glow's_binds_tightening_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_submit_to_Grogar_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_fall_from_the_wall_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_about_to_crack_up_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_confident_S9E8.png|The villains thinking that the task will be easy. Distance_view_of_Grogar's_Legion_at_Mt._Everhoof_S9E8.png Cozy,_Chrysalis,_and_Tirek_facing_the_mountain_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'scale_the_mountain'_S9E8.png|"Scale the mountain..." Queen_Chrysalis_'retrieve_Grogar's_Bell'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'...together!'_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_confused_by_Cozy's_excitement_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_ignoring_Cozy_Glow's_plan_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_ignoring_Cozy_Glow's_plan_S9E8.png Chrysalis_and_Tirek_leave_on_their_own_S9E8.png|The villains going their own ways. Lord_Tirek_facing_the_tall_mountain_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_standing_by_a_stream_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_picks_up_handful_of_dirt_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_blows_dirt_into_the_air_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_gets_a_face_full_of_dirt_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_wiping_dirt_off_his_face_S9E8.png Tirek_looking_annoyed_at_the_mountain_S9E8.png Tirek_breaking_off_tree_branches_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_gathering_tree_leaves_S9E8.png Tirek_pulling_vines_from_the_trees_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_building_a_campfire_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_carrying_logs_of_wood_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_in_front_of_the_campfire_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'it's_not_funny,_Tirek!'_S9E8.png|Tirek laughing at Cozy Glow's failure to get up the mountain. Lord_Tirek_'didn't_make_it_to_the_top_'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_pretending_to_be_surprised_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'I_didn't_try_to'_S9E8.png|Tirek revealing that he didn't try to make it up the mountain. Cozy_Glow_looking_shocked_at_Tirek_S9E8.png Tirek_'it_took_about_five_minutes'_S9E8.png Tirek_'none_of_us_could_make_it'_S9E8.png Tirek_sitting_in_his_handmade_chair_S9E8.png Tirek_'now_we_can_see_the_real_you'_S9E8.png|Tirek arguing about Cozy Glow's true personality. Lord_Tirek_'no,_you're_not'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_calls_Cozy_Glow_a_loud_snorer_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'bring_Gram-Gram_into_this!'_S9E8.png|"Don't you dare bring Gram-Gram into this!" Ophiotaurus_roars_at_Tirek_and_Cozy_S9E8.png Cozy_and_Tirek_'this_is_your_fault!'_S9E8.png Ophiotaurus_menacing_Cozy_and_Tirek_S9E8.png Cozy_and_Tirek_scared_of_Ophiotaurus_S9E8.png Ophiotaurus_stares_blankly_at_female_Ophiotaurus_S9E8.png Male_Ophiotaurus_approaches_the_female_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_tells_Cozy_Glow_to_wait_S9E8.png Chrysalis_draining_the_Ophiotaurus'_love_S9E8.png Tirek_surprised;_Cozy_Glow_disgusted_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'because_I_like_you'_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'I_did_it_because'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_crosses_his_arms_in_arrogance_S9E8.png Tirek_'tell_me_everything_you_learned_today'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'didn't_you_already_drain'_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'I_always_save_a_little'_S9E8.png Tirek_'I_used_that_turncoat_Discord'_S9E8.png|Tirek revealing about how he tricked Discord into helping him drain the ponies' magic. Chrysalis_'Discord_was_really_something'_S9E8.png Tirek_'should've_seen_Twilight's_face'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_contorting_his_face_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_pulling_on_his_face_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_laughing_at_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'was_a_little_excessive'_S9E8.png|"All magic was a little excessive, don't you think?" Cozy_Glow_'I_think_big'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'indeed_it_would'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'they_lost_everything'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_transforming_by_the_campfire_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_transforms_into_Twilight_S9E8.png Twilight-Chrysalis_'I'm_a_failure!'_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Cozy_laugh_at_Chrysalis'_impression_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Cozy_laughing_uncontrollably_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'working_with_you_two'_S9E8.png Tirek_'may_not_be_the_worst_thing'_S9E8.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_laugh_around_campfire.png|The villains starting to get along. Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_approach_Rusty's_cabin_S9E8.png Rusty_Bucket_notices_Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_meet_Rusty_Bucket_S9E8.png Chrysalis_turns_back_into_an_Ophiotaurus_S9E8.png Ophiotaurus_Chrysalis_roars_at_Rusty_Bucket_S9E8.png Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_leaving_Rusty_Bucket_S9E8.png Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_trek_through_the_forest_S9E8.png Chrysalis_transforms_into_an_ursa_minor_S9E8.png Ursa_Chrysalis_pushes_tree_trunk_off_the_path_S9E8.png Chrysalis_clears_the_path_for_Cozy_and_Tirek_S9E8.png Chrysalis_and_Cozy_Glow_showing_teamwork_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_facing_the_summit_S9E8.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_nod_at_each_other_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_securing_the_vine_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_giving_the_vine_to_Cozy_Glow_S9E8.png Roc_Chrysalis_holding_Cozy_in_her_claw_S9E8.png Roc_Chrysalis_facing_the_winds_again_S9E8.png Roc_Chrysalis_struggles_against_wind_again_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_transforms_into_a_monkey_S9E8.png Chrysalis_and_Tirek_start_crossing_the_vine_S9E8.png Tirek_and_monkey_Chrysalis_cross_the_vine_S9E8.png Cozy,_Chrysalis,_and_Tirek_reach_the_other_side_S9E8.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_almost_at_the_peak_S9E8.png|The villains finally reach the top of Mt. Everhoof. Cave_entrance_at_Mt._Everhoof_summit_S9E8.png Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_reach_the_peak_S9E8.png Chrysalis_thrown_back_against_the_ground_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Cozy_Glow_look_at_each_other_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_touching_the_magic_barrier_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek's_hand_gets_burned_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'can_you_absorb_it'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'magic_from_living_beings'_S9E8.png|Tirek revealing that he can only absorb magic from living beings. Cozy_and_Tirek_thinking_for_a_moment_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_points_to_Queen_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_looking_shocked_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'betrayal!'_S9E8.png Cozy_'if_Tirek_absorbs_your_energy'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_holding_up_Tirek's_arm_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'then_he_gives_it_back'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_confused_'I_do_'_S9E8.png|"I do?" Cozy_Glow_nods_her_head_at_Tirek_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'I'll_give_you_your_magic_back'_S9E8.png|Tirek promising to give Queen Chrysalis back her magic. Chrysalis_giving_her_magic_to_Lord_Tirek_S9E8.png|Tirek devouring Queen Chrysalis' magic. Lord_Tirek_consuming_Chrysalis'_power_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_growing_into_his_third_form_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_feeling_very_powerful_S9E8.png|Tirek transformed back into his third form. Lord_Tirek_kissing_his_massive_biceps_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'welcome_back,_baby!'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_blasts_the_magic_barrier_S9E8.png Tirek_'it's_not_big_enough_for_me!'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'maybe_not_you!'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_flies_into_barrier_opening_S9E8.png Chrysalis_'would_that_be_so_terrible_'_S9E8.png Tirek_blasting_against_the_barrier_S9E8.png Tirek_unable_to_maintain_his_beam_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_yells_at_Cozy_Glow_to_hurry_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_looking_at_his_big_muscles_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_giving_Chrysalis'_magic_back_S9E8.png|Tirek giving Queen Chrysalis back her magic which turns him back into his second form. Lord_Tirek_'than_to_continue_fighting'_S9E8.png Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_enjoy_working_together_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'all_of_these_years'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'taking_power_from_ponies'_S9E8.png Cozy_'use_your_power_to_help_others'_S9E8.png|Tirek's arm next to Cozy Glow. Queen_Chrysalis_screaming_with_rage_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_and_Tirek_snap_out_of_it_S9E8.png|Tirek and Cozy Glow snap out of thinking of friendship. Chrysalis_'friendship_is_like_a_disease!'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_'spreads_to_those_around_you!'_S9E8.png Cozy_and_Tirek_agree_with_Chrysalis_S9E8.png|Tirek and Cozy Glow agree with Queen Chrysalis' theory on friendship. Queen_Chrysalis_'we're_his_loyal_servants'_S9E8.png|The villains deciding to betray Grogar. Lord_Tirek_'after_that,_we_can_go_back'_S9E8.png|"After that, we can go back to..." Lord_Tirek_'trying_to_destroy_each_other!'_S9E8.png|"...trying to destroy each other!" Cozy_holds_up_the_Bewitching_Bell_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'sorry,_almighty_Grogar'_S9E8.png Tirek_'we_worked_together_as_you_asked'_S9E8.png|"We worked together as you asked." Chrysalis_'we_just_aren't_as_powerful'_S9E8.png Grogar_looking_enraged_S9E8.png|Tirek's horns seen at the bottom. Grogar_screams_with_rage_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_in_fearful_shock_S9E8.png Grogar_angry_'obviously!'_S9E8.png Grogar_'you_finally_did_as_you_were_told'_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_looking_sly_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'whatever_you_command!'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_'forget_about_that_old_bell'_S9E8.png|The villains choosing to hide the Bewitching Bell. Chrysalis_'we're_so_much_more_powerful'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_'when_we_work_as_a_team'_S9E8.png Tirek chrsailys cozy glow.png Others Lord Tirek.png|Lord Tirek Capture Tierak.PNG|Weakened Tirek. Tirek ID.png|Tirek restored to power. Capture Tierak 2.PNG|Tirek absorbing the 5 of the Mane Six's magic. TirekG4.png Tirek 1 ID S4E26.png Tirek 3 ID S4E25.png Tirek ID S4E26.png Nightmare Knights issue 1 cover RI.jpg 2063490.jpeg Videos MLP FiM - Celestia's Vision About Tirek "Twilight’s Kingdom" HD MLP FiM – Discord Is Chosen to Stop Tirek “Twilight’s Kingdom” HD MLP FiM – Discord Betrays Equestria “Twilight’s Kingdom” HD MLP FiM – Shining and The Princesses Meet Tirek “Twilight’s Kingdom” HD MLP FiM - The Fourth Princess "Twilight's Kingdom" HD MLP FiM - Discord Betrayed by Tirek "Twilight's Kingdom" HD MLP FiM - Twilight vs Tirek "Twilight's Kingdom" HD MLP FiM - The Mane 6 Defeat Tirek "Twilight's Kingdom" HD MLP FiM – Back In The Past More Different Futures “The Cutie Re-Mark” HD The Mane 6 Question Tirek for Information (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Tirek and Cozy Teamed Up to Trap the Mane 6 in Tartarus (School Raze) MLP FiM HD The Mane 6 Escape from Tartarus (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Cozy Glow Is Sent to Tartarus (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Grogar’s Alliance with the Villains of Equestria (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD Grogar Unites the Villains of Equestria (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries